


lucky number x

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Loops That Aren't Any Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: The Machine picks Fusco for a very important role.
Relationships: Lionel Fusco & The Machine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	lucky number x

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).

> Warnings: Contains mentions of multiple temporary character deaths. Nothing graphic, and they're working on making sure none are permanent.

It only took him seven loops to figure out who was behind this crap. The iteration abruptly breaking all its own rules and resetting the second Finch went down was a dead giveaway. And if he didn't have to worry about the other, nastier supercomputer overhearing, he'd yell at Finch's digital kid until he blew out his own voice.

Instead, Lionel just glares a little harder at every computer the next time the loop starts up—out of sight of their webcams, of course; he's not taking any chances here—and tries a lot harder to keep everyone alive.

That's what The Machine wants: Everyone to survive this mess. Root and John die to save Finch, and the loop resets. Shaw dies saving Root, reset. Elias? Well, a mob boss isn't anywhere on Lionel's list of who he'd save, but The Machine seems to want him around, too. Reset. Samaritan wins—three times in a row—reset. The Machine's dad gets gunned down, the thing has an epic shitfit and reboots so hard Lionel's surprised the whole world didn't turn that same color blue as a computer throwing a tantrum. Even his own death during loop number ten triggered a reset, which was kind of a shock—this thing likes him enough to want him alive, too?

Apparently, yes. Huh. Who'da thunk it?

Also, he really hopes he doesn't have to go through that crap again until he's an old man. Some things you're just not supposed to know. What it's like to die—what it's _really_ like—is one of them.

He shudders at the memory, and downs another swallow of coffee. Fancy coffee, _expensive_ coffee, smooth as silk instead of bitter and sharp. Not like it matters what he spends his money on right now anyway. Might as well get one good thing out of this crap. Besides, he's earned it.

It's all gonna happen again. Finch's number just came up—that's how it always starts. Finch's number comes up, everything goes to Hell, everything goes deeper into Hell, and Lionel starts thinking about looking into that Codecademy thing Carter's boy was getting into so he can kill Samaritan himself. (And, jeez, if Taylor Carter doesn't wind up giving Finch a run for his money one of these day, Lionel will eat Finch's hat.)

But Lionel's not the computer type. He's an action guy. He's no dummy, he thinks, but he's no Finch or Root, either. Put him in front of a computer during the AI apocalypse, and everyone's screwed. Hand him a gun? Okay, yeah, everyone's still probably screwed, but not _quite_ as screwed. It's much better than making him your hacker.

So why'd Glinda the Good Computer pick him for this gig? Why not one of the computer people, or John, or—okay, maybe not Shaw. Giant computers have done more than enough to her lately. But there's gotta be someone in this circle who's better for the _Groundhog Day: Revenge of the AIs_ starring role than him.

She didn't pick one of them, though. He's the lucky winner. So he's gotta figure out how to figure this out. Mentally, he cracks his knuckles. Out loud, he suggests Plan K instead of A or B or any of the others, 'cause he's seen how they all shake out, and it ain't pretty.

Then he hopes and he hopes and he hopes even harder, because even though this sucks, he agrees with The Machine: Losing all these people is even worse. And if she thinks he's the best fit for keeping his friends alive, if she thinks one day this is actually going to work, then he's gonna give it his all until it does.

Doesn't mean he has to like it, though.


End file.
